Games
by calikocat
Summary: As it turns out, Faith is pretty good at political games, especially with Willow backing her up. Spike/Xander, Shin/Kumiko, Faith/Willow. Buffy/Gokusen Dramas. 4th in the One More Step series.


Games

by: calikocat

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Buffy related or Gokusen drama related. Or Gokusen anything for that matter.

word count: 1292

XXX

Xander did his best not to pout. It wasn't working; also it wasn't getting him out of what lay ahead of him.

Spike rolled over in their bed, practically on top of him and nuzzled at his throat. "Got to be done love. Faith has already gone ahead with the message."

Xander gave up on trying not to pout and stuck his lip out. "Why does it have to be me?"

"You're the one that dragged him here, declared him family and trained him. You've got to finish it now. He can't stay."

"He's the best Watcher I've ever trained."

"Xan. He's the only Watcher you've ever trained."

"And therefore he's the best. None of the other Watchers are like him. You should have seen it Spike, the first time he saw a slayer in action he wasn't shocked at all. The only part that got to him was that there were so many of them. Their strength...it was all old hat to him."

"That's why he needs to leave. His loyalty to you is the main thing keeping him here."

"I know, and I'm being selfish. He's still the best."

Spike smirked and nipped at his jaw. "Don't sell yourself short; after all he learned how to be a watcher from you. But, like you told Buffy, he's in love. He's staid in contact with her this long, so that means he's still thinking of her."

"Yeah. He writes a lot of letters to Japan." A cool mouth sucked at his pulse and he moaned. "Distracting me isn't getting the job done."

"It'll get this job done just fine."

Xander smirked. "Procrastination always was my best subject."

xxx

Wonderful. Shin's woman really knew how to get herself into a situation. She shook her head and put her phone to her ear. It was time to send Kurakawa that warning...and extend it to that Odagiri kid's father. Damn authority figures.

"Faith...do you have any idea what time it is in London?" Came Willow's voice...which wasn't groggy at all.

"Give it up babe. I know you're in Tokyo."

"How...never mind. What's up?"

"I need your muscle. Seems Yamaguchi's students are going through a rough patch."

There was a brief silence, and then Willow spoke again, with that steely/husky undertone that Faith loved. "Tell me everything."

xxx

Odagiri bowed low to his father, his nakama following suit. Confusion marred the man's face as he stood looking down at the boys, what on earth was his son thinking. Standing up for such...his cell phone chimed at him. He ignored the bowing children and answered it, disrespecting them and the Oedo group all at once.

"Moshi moshi."

"Odagiri-san." It was a woman's voice, the accent was not one he could place...but she sounded foreign.

"Yes?"

"Let your son and his friends be, drop the charges and let them all graduate together."

He frowned. "Who is this?"

"A friend."

"To whom?"

"That's not important. What is important, is what will happen if you don't back off from this situation."

"Are you threatening me?"

The woman continued; her voice soft and calm. "It seems like you've been involved in a lot of cover-ups...oh...that's interesting. You've accepted money from certain organizations too...blood money." It sounded like she was smiling. "It would be bad if the media had this information...right? Odagiri-san?"

He blinked. Who was this woman? How did she know...about anything? "Resorting to dirty tricks is-"

"Aren't you the one threatening a school teacher right now? Aren't you the one picking on a bunch of kids? Isn't that much worse? Aren't you an adult? You've made your choices Odagiri-san; you chose to make those shady dealings. Those kids still have to find their paths. You've chosen yours. Leave them alone. They all have bright futures ahead of them. I'll make sure of it."

"Who are you?"

"If you have any complaints, feel free to speak to your Prime Minister. I'll be telling him all about our conversation. Your son has a bright future ahead of him. Think carefully about what you say within the next few minutes. We'll be watching." There was a click, and she was gone. He closed his phone and stared at it. He didn't have much choice now.

He looked at his son. "Do what you wish."

Before anyone could say anything a woman stepped into view. A foreign woman. She strode to the group of boys still kneeling on the floor and handed several large envelopes to his son. "This is from our Company. There's all sorts of information on colleges, trade schools, work programs...pick where you want to go. We'll pay for everything." Her voice and accent were nothing like the woman who had threatened him a moment ago. She smirked at him. "You got the call didn't you? Willow can be pretty scary when she wants to be. It's one of the things that I love about her."

"You!"

Yamaguchi stepped forward. "Faith-san. You're not doing anything shady? Are you?"

The woman shrugged. "He's the one involved with illegal stuff, he's the bully here Kumiko. We just happen to have the Japanese Prime Minister on speed dial." Her smirk changed to an amused smile. "Besides, Shin is like family to us. That makes you family, as well as your people...and your students."

"Thank you, Faith-san."

"Ano..." Hayoto raised his eyes to her. "Yankumi's man has that much power?"

The woman laughed huskily. "More like our company has that much power...but Sawada Shin does have quite a bit of influence all on his own. You might know his father Odagiri." She leveled her gaze on him and he tried not to gulp. "His father is a senator here."

He froze...Senator Sawada's son was involved with this woman? This fourth generation Kumicho? Why the hell wasn't he informed of that!? Damn. This time he did gulp. "I'll drop the charges." He stared at Ryu...how had he missed seeing any of this? For the first time his son was openly defying him. And there was power behind it, he'd chosen his allies wisely...or perhaps they'd chosen him. It was sobering, and made him wonder if he was really smothering the boy that much? "I'll expect you at home later."

"Behave yourself." The woman, Faith-san, smirked again. "Let him do his own thing."

He breathed out a sigh. "I will." He turned to Yamaguchi. "Will you look after him until he graduates...and I suppose even after that?"

"Yes."

xxx

Odagiri had left with his wife, leaving Ryu behind with his friends. Faith considered her work done and tried to leave as well. Kumiko tugged on her sleeve before she could.

"Faith-san! What was all that?"

Faith shrugged. "Sorry, but we all have problems with authority figures."

Odagiri Ryu gave her a puzzled look. "We?"

"The Senior Council. Most of us...are former delinquents. Including the boss. So we don't like it when good kids, especially ones like you that are struggling, are being bullied by adults that have no idea what you're going through." She winked at Kumiko. "Help your students go through the packets. There's a lot of opportunities to choose from." She walked toward the door. "Later Kumiko."

Again Kumiko tried to stop her. "Wait, Faith-san! Where are you going?"

"My girlfriend is waiting for me." Faith laughed. She'd never made so many men blush at the same time. It was a new record.

XXX


End file.
